The present disclosure relates generally to the field of warning systems. The present disclosure more specifically relates to the field of wind shear warning systems.
Predictive wind shear detection and alert systems are fitted on an aircraft to detect a wind shear event and alert the pilot to the wind shear event. Predictive wind shear detection systems are generally part of weather radar systems that provide radar beams in the environment of the aircraft and process radar returns associated with the beams to detect the wind shear event. FIG. 1 shows a weather radar display 10. The weather radar system of the aircraft detects the presence of the wind shear event by detecting the Doppler frequency shift associated with the radar returns and provides a visual indicator 12 of the wind shear event on the weather radar display 10 when a calculated F-factor value related to the Doppler frequency shift is above a threshold of 0.085. The F-factor is defined in the RTCA DO-220 document.
Generally, the visual indicator 12 (e.g., the predictive wind shear (PWS) icon) of the wind shear event overlays the weather radar display 10 if the wind shear event is detected according to the RTCA DO-220 document. The visual indicator 12 is a large fan-shaped symbol including multiple colors that draws the pilot's attention to the wind shear threat. Such a conventional visual indicator does not provide the pilot an advance warning of an impending or potential wind shear condition that is approaching the threshold for a wind shear event (e.g., the F-factor threshold value of 0.085).
Thus, there is a need for a predictive wind shear warning system that provides an indication of a potential wind shear condition or pre-wind shear condition. Further, there is a need for a weather radar display that indicates areas in which the radar is detecting wind shear activity which has not triggered display of the standard PWS icon according to the RTCA DO-220 document. Further still, there is a need for a pre-wind shear event indicator that is smaller than, simpler to display than, and unique from the standard PWS icon. Yet further, there is a need for a predictive wind shear system that displays a warning of a potential wind shear condition based upon lower minimal threat threshold criteria than the PWS icon threshold. Further, there is a need for a weather radar system that alerts a pilot that the weather radar system has identified and is tracking developing wind shear activity. Yet further, there is a need for a weather radar system including a user interface that dynamically provides current radar wind shear data textually and/or graphically. Still further, there is a need for a weather radar system including a user interface that dynamically provides current radar wind shear data on a per epoch and/or per sweep basis, in such a way that parallels, in real-time, the weather radar sweep display.